Ring of Darkness and the sword of evil's bane
by Alex phoenix Wing
Summary: 1march2012 please look at profile. After returning to Hyrule, Link feel a disturbance and lands in MiddleEarth. He now helps the Fellowship in their mission to destroy the Ring, based on movie version, R&R, I accept anonymous reviews !
1. Prelude to Destiny

I always played with the thought of a Lord of the Ring-Legend of Zelda crossover  
and finally got inspiration.  
To those who follow my other fics,  
A Sonic the Hedgehog/Harry Potter crossover  
A Phantasy Star Online/ Star Wars ep1 Crossover  
at this point I am altering them.

* * *

Ring of Darkness and the Sword of Evil's bane  
Chapter 1; Prelude to destiny. 

At last, Link and Epona stood before Hyrule field again.  
He had just beaten Inferno in a other dimension (soul calibur 2).  
The warrior smiled, "I'm home,say Epona, shall we go to the princes first or to Lon Lon?"  
The horse turned in the direction of the castle town, but Link had learned to read his horse.  
It wasn't the castle she looked at, it was the Temple of time  
Link looked also and images suddenly ran through his head.  
_...A tower...an eye...a ring...the master sword...the orcarina of time.  
_"Something is wrong, I hope it isn't Ganondorf or Majora."  
He rode Epona to the city.  
Link entered the Temple, and walked to the altar.  
He took out the orcarina of Time and played a song.  
The song let Link enter the Master sword chamber without the jewels  
He looked around, the last time he was here, he had placed all of his old stuff in the chamber.  
He had added his termina things to the collection.

He looked at the true extent of his collection  
two bows  
three arrow spells  
four swords.  
Slingshot.  
Boomerang.  
Bombs  
Bombchu's  
Three magic spells  
Four transforming masks  
twenty other masks  
Deku seeds  
Deku sticks  
two orcarina's  
two hookshots  
one longshot  
two magic tunics  
Hover boots  
Iron Boots  
eight bottles  
and some other items

He strapped everything on him, thanking the Great Deku Tree for teaching him the secret of the 'space' pockets.  
(Where does he keep all that stuff?)  
Finally he looked at the master sword.  
He grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled.  
The triforce of courage shone brightly on the back of his hand.


	2. Arrival

Ring of Darkness and the Sword of Evil's bane  
Chapter 2; Arrival

Link was dropped on the said dwarf.  
The sudden appearence caused the rest of the counsil to draw their weapons.  
The stranger rubbed his head, and muttered, "magic should be able to provide a softer landing," before opening his eyes.

Link was surprised to find several arrows, swords and axes aimed at him.  
"Uuh, hi?" he said weakly.  
"Who are you, and how did you appear in the halls of Rivendell."  
Link tried to answer but the dwarf he landed on, decided his live was more than being a pillow, "GETOFF."  
Link quickly stood up, "I am so sorry, I never meant to land on you, sir, I come from the land of Hyrule"  
"The land of I RULE?", a other dwarf said, "He is nuts."  
"Did something happen before I arrived here." Link asked  
"Yes," one of the elves said, "the dwarf Gimli smashed his axe on the one Ring."  
"The one Ring?" Link looked at the Ring.  
He noticed it was the ring from his vision.  
Link felt that the ring was evil, not unlike Ganondorf,Majora or Inferno.  
"Interesting, before coming here I had a vision about this ring."  
A man shouted, "I told you, we should use it against our enemies!"

"Fool," Link whispered," This ring doesn't listen to anyone."  
'I can tell that from just looking at it.' he thought, 'it is also trying to infect me.

A argument began when one of the dwarfs insulted an elf.  
Everybody joined in except three people.  
Link, a man who was briefly mentioned as Aragorn, and a small boy.  
The Ring reacted to the fight  
The boy suddenly walked to the ring, "I will take the Ring to Mordor.  
the quarrel slowly ceased.  
"Although I...do not know the way."  
Relief spread through the grey man's face.  
"You can live among hobbits and think you know all about them, and someday they still can surprise you."  
Gandalf smiled, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."  
"If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said "You have my sword. "

And elf stepped forward, "and you have my bow."

"And my axe." Gilmi said

Boromir came next, "You carry the fates of us all, little one.If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done. "  
Then Link stepped forward, "If your world falls, then mine could be next, I rather die then I see Hyrule fall.

Somebody jumped out of the bushes, "Mr Frodo isn't going anywhere without me."  
The leader of the elfs spoke to the Hobbit, but Link noticed some movement behind the elf.  
Two other Hobbits jumped from their hiding place.  
"Oi, We're coming too," one said.  
"Yeah," the other said, " you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."'  
Elrond nodded, "ten companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring. "  
One of the Hobbits said, "So where are we going?"  
Some people smirked at this.

End chapter 2.


	3. The mountain

Chapter 3; The mountain..

Link looked back at the group.  
It was strange, but somehow they accepted him with no problems  
At the moment the were resting at a group of rocks.  
Two of the Hobbits were practicing swordfighting with Boromir.  
Suddenly Merry and Pippin dropped the swords they used ,and jumped at Boromir.  
Everybody laughed.  
Link suddenly felt something, something evil.  
Out of habit, he drew the master sword.  
Everybody gasped at the sword, as it gave an unholy light.  
Link pointed to the sky at a cloud  
"What is that?" he asked.  
"Nothing,"Gimli said, " It's just a wisp of cloud."

Boromir noticed something, "It's moving fast, and against the wind."

"Crebain from Duneland!" concluded Legolas alarmed

"EVERYBODY HIDE!" Aragorn called out.

Sam quickly put out the fire, taking the pan they used to cook in with him, while Frodo, Aragorn, and the others hide behind the rocks.  
Link didn't move but instead put on a mask.  
He vanished from view.  
The Crebain flew through the area, circling the rock formation

Link thought about taking some of these 'Crebain' out with his bow, or roasting them with Din's Fire.  
But before he could do anything, the Raven-like birds flew off.

Everybody came out of hiding.  
"Where is Link?" ,Frodo called out.  
"Right here," Link said, standing on a rock.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf said nevously "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."

The group walked down a narrow path.  
It soon became colder, as the the path started to show patches of snow.  
They entered a area which reminded Link of the Goron grounds in Termina.  
Later the group was walking through the snow, up hills and suddenly Frodo collapsed, Link prevented that fell into the snow

"Frodo!" Aragorn said, "Are you allright."  
Link helped Frodo to stand up, as Aragorn also came to Frodo's aid.  
"I'm fine," Frodo said, "oh no, where is the ring?"

Link noticed it, and tried to get it but Boromir got to it first.  
He looked at it oddly

"Boromir," Aragorn warned.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." The man from Gondor said.

"Boromir!" Aragorn warned again, "Give the Ring to Frodo."

"As you wish," Boromir said.  
Link noticed a emotion of hunger spreading over Frodo's face, when he took the ring back.

"I do not care."Boromir continues  
Sometime later the Fellowship is caught in a snow storm.  
"There is a fell voice in the air," Legolas said

Boulders are starting to fall.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf said

Aragorn realised something, "he's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandald said and he started to chant.  
The voice of Saruman got stronger and louder  
Link grasped the hilt of his sword.  
He pulled the sword of Evil's bane out.  
It's magic weakened Saruman's spell.  
Yet it failed as a bolt of lightning hit the mountain, rocks and snow fell down.  
To the horror of the Fellowship a boulder fell on Link.  
Before they too, were caught in the evalance.  
Slowly the Fellowship recovered as they pulled themselves out of the snow.  
Frodo looked to boulder Link was crushed under.  
Aragorn placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder and shoke his head.  
"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" Boromir said  
Aragorn countered, " The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

"If we cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli said.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide... Frodo?" Gandalf finally said

"We will go through the mines." the reply came

Gandalf sighed "so be it."  
The Fellowship left the mountain.  
Leaving Link behind.

end chapter 3


	4. Catching up

Chapter 4, Catching up.

An icy mountain, a avalanche site.  
A certain boulder moved, it was suddenly launched into the air.  
Link smiled, the golden gauntlets still worked.  
He looked to the snow there were footprints pointing in one direction.  
Link took out a different mask, and placed it on his face.  
Where Link was before, now stood a strange brown creature.  
It curled itself to a bal-like shape, and started rolling.  
After picking up speed, spikes formed on the skin, adding traction and a boost in speed.  
It thundered along side the tracks the fellowship had left.

The fellowship were busy, Gandalf had brought them to the door of the mine, but was unable to figure out the password.  
Others thought about Link and his 'death'.  
They were sad, but they never knew him well enough to truly mourn.  
Frodo then had an idea to what the password was.  
He asked the elfish word for 'friend'.  
It proved to be right.  
But it was only the start of a nightmare.  
When they entered the mine, the fellowship discovered it had been raided by goblins.  
When they tried to exit, Frodo was pulled into the lake by a monster..  
After some fighting, to rescue Frodo, they fled into the mine.  
The monster attacked the wall of the cave, causing its collapse and surrounding the Fellowship in darkness.

Link noticed the horse of Aragorn coming out of a small passage between two mountains.  
Pulling of the mask, he ran to the gorge.  
He was just in time to see the Monster of the lake attacking the door.  
He smiled as the monster noticed him, nobody was around to see him pulling out all the stops.  
They would be more cautious if they knew he was a one man army.

A bit later.  
Link came up for some real air.  
The creature was smarter then Link had thought.  
Just before the creature died, he had caught Link and pulled him underwater.  
The creature then collapsed on top of Link.  
Link would have died, if he didn't have the Zora tunic.  
But the now blue-clad hero had won, and was now looking to the rumble.  
The Goron 'special crop' should clear it in 10 seconds.

The Fellowship were at a crossroad, they had three ways to go.  
Gandalf was in deep thought.  
The group became startled, by an echoing bang, deep in the caves.  
Legolas started looking for the cause.  
Boromir and Aragorn held their hands near their swords.  
The hobbits looked nervous.  
Frodo noticed something.  
He ran to Gandalf  
"There's something down there!"

"It's Gollum." Gandalf said, "He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?" Frodo asked

"Escaped. Or set loose. He hates and loves the Ring. As he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said.  
"Pity? It was pity that saved Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends." Gandalf said, "My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of the Ring. "

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo said

"So do all that come to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case you were also 'meant' to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Gandalf then pointed, "Eh - it's that way. "

"He's remembered," Merry called out

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," Gandalf said, while placing a hand on the crystal in his staff, "Let me risk a little more light."

Ruins became visible.  
They walked through the city that was the pride of the dwarfs.

Link sighed, he had come at a crossroad.  
"I wonder which path they took," he said to himself.  
He pulled out his ocarina, and played a song, he had dubbed 'Illusions of the past'  
The song caused a thing that happened in the past to play in reverse.  
First a strange creature crawled out of the shadows near one of the roads.  
Then the Fellowship came, as Link suspected, out of the same road.  
He put the ocarina away and started running.  
Link had a feeling that he needed to hurry.  
As he too entered the dwarf city, there was a loud sound, like something falling.  
Suddenly the halls were filled with drums.  
Link drew the mastersword, and just to be certain he placedthe stonemask on his face.  
Orcs came down from the ceiling.  
Link noticed they went for one door in particular, which closed?  
Looking again, he saw a face, one he identified as Boromir's.  
He also noted a very big and ugly creature, kind of a moblin, moving to the door.  
He placed himself in an army of orcs, cupped his hands and used Din's fire.  
The fire dome defeated several orcs and burned the arrows to ashes.  
The troll had already reached the door and smashed through it.  
Link moved away and replaced his mask with the goron mask.  
The orcs were surprised that a brown rock with spike protruding from it, ran over multiple orcs.  
It surprised them even more, when the rock turned and made another pass.  
Link killed about two hundred orcs, before going to Balin's Tomb.  
He pulled off the mask and ran inside.

Frodo was grapped by the troll

Aragorn hits the troll,causing the troll the focus on Aragorn  
Aragorn threw a spear a the troll's chest, but it didn't not pierce its hide.  
The troll then hit Aragorn, throwing him aside.  
Frodo ran to Aragorn's side, and he faced the troll.  
Something moved as the troll hurled a spear at Frodo  
A loud noise was heard, as something prevented the spear from reaching Frodo.  
"YO, big and ugly," Link called, shifting the biggoron sword, "I am really annoyed 'cause someone dropped a boulder on me, then an Octrok on steroids thought he could use me as his deathbed, and now you try to kill those I now consider my friends."

The troll just blinked.  
'Ido not think he heard me,' Link thought.  
"Prepare to meet your maker!" he cried out.  
Link rushed to the troll, slashing at both legs.  
It caused the troll to fall on it's knees  
Next, he pulled out the fairy bow, and shot two arrows in quick succession in the troll's neck.  
The troll collapsed.

Link looked at the troll, "I expected more of a challenge."  
Frodo looked bewildered, "Link, how did you survive that boulder?"  
"That rock, you mean, it was nothing, Mido used to push rocks like that in my path, of course he stopped once I threw them back, and medigoron rolled over me a couple of times."  
The rest of the group were also surprised that Link survived.  
"If I recieved a rupee for every timeI should have died, I'd be richer then the king."  
Link then quickly silenced them.  
"More are coming!"  
The others also listenend

"You are right," Gandalf said, "quick, to bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

They ran, but soon are surrounded by orcs.  
Link suddenly looked to a direction, "He can't be here, there is just no way!"  
Everybody including the orcs looked in the same direction.  
A red glow shone on the walls.  
The Orcs ran.  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

"A Balrog," Gandalf said, "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

The grey pilgrim said "Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near."

Aragorn hesitated

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"  
They came to a gap in the rock staircase.  
Legolas jumps, and turns to help the others over.

Gandalf also jumps followed by Boromir ,who is holding Merry and Pippin

The rock weakened even further  
Aragorn threw Sam over the gap  
Gimli jumped but almost fell.

Aragorn and Frodo remained on the other side of the gap.  
The stairs they were standing on looked as though they were about to collapse. Link stepped backwards  
Aragorn held Frodo by the back of his shirt.  
"Steady. Hold on!" Aragorn said

The rock began to sway.

"Ready."

The rock fell slowly forward.  
"Lean forward.Steady."

"Come on! Now!" Legolas called

Frodo and Aragorn managed to get off the bit of rock that the others are on.

They turn around.  
"Link!"  
Link looked over his shoulder, then faced the Fellowship.  
Link ran, and walked beween the gap?  
In the end he fell and hit platform

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf said.  
Galdalf turned as the balrog appeared  
"You cannot pass!" he told the creature.  
Link walked next to Gandalf.  
His eyes narrowed  
"Damn, that guy looks just like Ganondork!"  
Link turned to the others, "Go guys, I'll handle this."

Gandalf looked shocked, "You can't attack a balrog with a sword, or bow and arrow."  
"I am still going to give it a try."  
"Link, you could die."  
The last words fell on deaf ears, as Link fired an arrow.  
The arrow shone with a pale blue light, and when it hit the creature of Shadow and Flame suddenly was trapped in ice.  
Link ran to the balrog, slashed ten times in quick succesion, and moved away.

Gandalf was surprised to see Link hurt the balrog so easily.  
The flames melted the ice, and the balrog attacked Link, he threw him to the other side of the bridge  
Gandalf started chanting, his staff created a dome-like shield.  
" I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the Shadow! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"  
The bridge collapsed, causing the Balrog to fall.  
Link groaned and stood up, "Is it over already, damn."  
Gandalf sighed, and turned around, but, the whip of the Balrog flicked around his ankle, and he was pulled down.  
Link wanted to run to the edge .  
But he was held back by a figure, a green shadow.  
Don't it said, in a clear female voice, He must fall  
Link hesitated, "No,"  
It will need your courage to let him fall the figure continued, They need your courage  
"Fine, Farore" Link said.  
Gandalf grabbed onto the edge of the bridge, but he couldn't keep his grip.  
He looked at the fellowship, "Fly, you fools."  
He let go.  
Most of the fellowship screamed.  
Aragorn kept looking at the abyss, Link pulled him and ran with him, to the exit.

The hobbits ,who knew Gandalf best, cried and mourned the loss.  
"We must continue," Aragorn said.  
"Come on!" Boromir, "give them time to mourn"  
"Soon these mountains will be crawling with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Gimli, Legolas, get them up! On your feet, Sam. Frodo?"  
Link noticed that Frodo had drawn away.  
He walked toward Frodo.  
"Do you think he is really gone? that the dead really leave us?"  
"No"  
"He lives on in the memories of others, Now let's go."  
Both he and Frodo walked back to the Fellowship.


	5. The magic of Link's Ocarina

Chapter 5, The magic of Link's Ocarina

* * *

Link looked back to the mountains on the horizon.  
Two days ago Gandalf had fallen, two painful days the fellowship travelled to further their distance.

'Damn Farore' Link thought, 'I could have saved him.'  
"You shouldn't blame yourself."  
Link turned to face Aragorn.  
"I can see it in your eyes."  
"Still if I..."  
"You tried your hardest to save him, everybody can account to that."  
"I know."  
The ranger smiled, "Gandalf trusted you, even if the rest of the council didn't. I can see it was the right thing to do."  
A sound of somebody falling was heard  
The hero of time looked at the source and chuckled, Gimli lay on his stomach.  
"THAT BRANCH TRIPPED ME!" the dwarf shouted, in mock-anger.  
Further down, behind Legolas, Frodo smiled a little.  
Of all in the group, the death of the wizard struck him the most.  
Gimli obviously took it as his job to cheer Frodo up.  
Legolas, Boromir and the two pranksters also laughed.

Aragorn turned his gaze to the sky.  
Link noticed and followed suit.  
"What is it?" Link asked.  
"It is turning dark, we need to set up our camp." the ranger announced.  
When the sun started to set, everybody was sitting near a fire.  
Sam was almost forcing Frodo to eat, while Legolas and Aragorn were talking in their own language.  
Merry and Pippin were bothering Gimli and Boromir.  
Link took out his ocarina and started playing.  
The group fell silent, entranced by the music.  
Notes echoed through the area.  
Link kept playing, unaware of his audience.  
Unware of the wind that blew around him, caressing his face.  
Unware of the shadowy spirit of a girl smiling at him, before turning into a seagull that flew away as Link played the last notes of the song.

Link looked at the sky when he removed the instrument from his lips.  
He smiled when he saw the spirit gull, it joined a whale with small wings on his back.  
"Marin, your dreams have come true." he whispered.

The fellowship slowly came to their senses.  
The Hobbits looked in awe at Link.  
Sam couldn't contain himself and asked, "How did you play that?"  
Link smiled, "I put the ocarina to my lips and blew."  
Frodo then asked, "What is the song called?"  
Link smiled disappeared a little, "It's called the Ballad of the Windfish."  
A tear formed in his eye, "Someone very special taught it to me."  
"Who was it?"  
"Her name was Marin, I met her on a journey I once made."  
Merry saw a chance to make a joke, "I bet it was love at first sight."  
Link smiled, "actually, she found me washed ashore on her island. When I woke I called her another girl's name."  
"Ouch."  
Frodo then asked, "How did it end?"  
"Well, the reason I washed ashore was that my ship was struck by lightning, later I found myself drifting between the remains of my ship."  
Legolas looked surprised, "You dreamt about it?"  
"That I will never know, I returned to land and continued my journey."  
Link turned to Aragorn,  
"What are our plans for tomorrow?"  
"If all goes well, we should reach the woods of Lothlorien before sunset."  
"Then we all must rest."  
The hobbits objected.

"Let yourself drift to your dreams, guided by my song."  
Soon the hypnotic sounds of 'Zelda's Lullaby' weakened the will of all present.  
Even Legolas and Aragorn lost the battle and fell asleep.  
Link let the notes die as he took watch.

* * *

Author's Notes  
I'd like to thank Vladimir the Hamster for his review, it gave me the inspiration for this chapter.  
The song Ballad of the Windfish is featured in 'Link's awakening'(LA).  
I placed it between OoT and MM, Link left Epona for a while, and got caught in the storm from LA. 


	6. arriving in the woods

Link sat on a branch, resting yet not sleeping  
His companions were sleeping below him.  
The Ocarina's magic made them sleep.

Link thought back to all his adventures.  
That mess with Ganon.  
Growing up with the Kokiri tribe, meeting Saria and Navi.  
Him entering the Great Deku Tree and killing the great evil within.  
The disappointment when it had proven fruitless as the Protector still died.  
His mission given to him to collect the stones and learning about his true heritage.  
Leaving the forest, something no Kokiri could do.  
Zelda, The Gorons, the Zora's.  
Link chuckled as he thought how Darunia and Ruto would react to his mask forms  
Having a run in with Zelda and Ganondorf.  
Opening the door of time, graping the Master sword.

A sound was heard, Link looked and saw a bush move.  
He jumped down, landing without a sound. (a kokiri ability)  
The bush still moved, Link slowly moved towards it.  
A movement and a raven flew off.  
He looked at it before checking the bush again.  
Just to becertain.  
There was nothing.

Link then noticed that the sky became lighter.  
Sunrise was only a few moments away.  
Aragorn was one of the first to stir, soon followed by Legolas.  
Link smiledas hepreparedsome food.  
The three broke out in laughter as the rest of the groupwoke up.  
The Hobbitsdrooled slightly as they caught the scentof the food.  
Boromir woke prettyfast as he was trained to.  
Gimli howeverhad muttered"5 more minutes."  
Fifteen minutes later, the group was finishing their breakfast.  
They set out to Lothlorien.

Late in the afternoon they reached the outskirts of the woods.  
Link heard Gimli say something about a great sorceress.  
Whatever it was, it couldn't be worse then Ganondorfor Majora.  
Link then heard something, footsteps just outside their point of view.  
'Elves,' Link thought.  
He lookedat the others,they didn't look at him.  
He grapped the longshot and shot in the air.  
Link landed on a branch.  
Gimli was still talking.  
He soon found himself staring at the point of an arrow.  
"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," an elf said  
Link jumped down and placed his sword in the neck of the elf.  
"And you need to watch your surroundings, or else you end up dead," Link said.  
Link turned and slashed behind him.  
An arrow lost all momentum, and dropped to the ground.  
Link looked at the offending elf and said, "Let me show you how it's really done."  
The onlookers blinked and heard a scream.  
The elf was pinned to tree behind him, by 24 arrows.  
The arrows had only hit cloth.  
"That's how it's really done," Link said as he pulled the arrows out.

Aragorn said something to the leader.  
Link looked at him, "I see that you know him and you didn't tell because?"  
"That doesn't matter."  
Link gave a look that clearly stated, 'I'll drop it for now, but you better have some answers'

Gimli said that they should go back.  
The moment he spoke those words, a magic field was raised.  
Link and the elves felt it.  
Link drew his sword, "What is this? I got to hear some answers."  
"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting," Haldir said.  
Link gave a look of distrust, but followed.

Led by Haldir, the leader, the fellowship continued.  
Link noticed that Frodo shruddered.  
The tunic-clad hero turned to Haldir.  
"I'd like it if your lady kept her mind in her own head."  
The elves lookedsurprised.  
Link looked forward, "Yes, I am talking about you, come out."

Twoelves appearedsurround by bright light.  
"Nine of the ten are here,where is Gandalf? for I wish to speak with him," The male part of the two spoke.  
The Female looked atthe group, "He has fallen into Shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all."  
Link looked at her, "Iguesswe will need to take balance lessons."  
The elves looked furious, but thelady was calm.  
"Yet hope remains while the Company is true."  
"That depends on it, Lady of the woods." Link mocked  
"You shouldn't take this quest lightly."  
"Itake every quest serious, but loyalty is a different story."  
Swords were drawn everywhere around him.  
"I am loyal to my home,my friends, YOU aren't included in those two."  
"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace..."  
The lady looked at Frodo.  
"Leave him alone, or I'll show you some magic tricks!"  
The elveswere furious,'how dare he!'

The group was led to a small clearing between the trees.  
"Guys, I amgoing to sleep now,wake me if something ishappening," Linkcalled out.  
And he slept as the others wondered about him.


	7. Lotherien

Link woke up.  
The fellowship had fallen asleep  
He smiled at them  
Their faces were finally at peace.  
'They are strong but their hope is fading,' he thought, 'Gandalf's fall was the first time they suffered from within.'  
Link looked at each member, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Sam and...Frodo?  
Link jumped up in surprise as he discovered that the young ringbearer was missing.  
Looking around he soon spotted him, walking behind Galadriel.  
Link grapped his longshot and vanished in the trees.  
He jumped after Frodo.

He noticed that the pair had stopped.  
He jumped closer to hear what they were saying.  
"...into the mirror?" Galadriel said.  
"What will I see?" Frodo replied.  
"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass."  
Link saw how Frodo looked in a tray.  
The ring also moved to the tray and Frodo pulled back, panting.  
Link decided he had seen enough and jumped from the tree.

Galadriel spoke again, "I know what it was that you saw. For it is also in my mind.It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking . It has already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all."  
Frodo held up the ring, "If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring."  
Galadriel was surprised,"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this. In the place of a Dark Lord, you would have a QUEEN!" She transformed "NOT DARK, BUT BEAUTIFUL AND TERRIBLE AS THE DAWN! TREACHEROUS AS THE SEA! STRONGER THAN THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE EARTH! ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DESPAIR."  
A tip of a blade was pointed at her throat.  
"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself," Link smiled, "And you're scaring the kid."  
Frodo was surprised, "Link, what are you doing here?"  
Link twirled the Master sword, "Looking out for you, what else? "  
Galadriel glared at Link, "And there is you, the one that appeared out of nowhere."  
"Not nowhere, just a place unheard of by this world," Link said in an annoying 'happy' voice.  
Frodo interupted, "But I cannot do this alone."  
"You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone."  
Link looked at her, "I disagree, the burden is his own, but he has loyal friends like Sam and Aragorn, Things that seem small can be the key to solve the puzzle."  
The elf kept glaring,"Will you look in the mirror?"  
"Maybe later, Ma'am."  
"You seem fearless, warrior."  
"I do have fears but I do not share those I know, otherwise they can be used against me," Link said.  
Sunrays reached the the trio.  
"My destiny now lies intwined with this world, I have ALREADY fought evil in my world and another," Link looked at her, "Frodo will succeed with my help, I helped weaken Saruman's magic, I defended Frodo in Moria. I tell you Sauron is weak, only the amount of creatures under his command is his power."  
Galadriel gasped, this man challenged the dark lord?  
Celeborn walked towards them  
He muttered some Elvish words.  
Galadriel nodded, "It is time you prepared for departure."  
Link nodded, Frodo looked unsure.  
The Hyrulian warrior guided the young hobbit back to the Fellowship.  
Most of them were awake, Gimli and the two hobbits were still asleep.

Sometime later the group was led to a shore.  
A ship was seen, Galadriel looked from it.  
The Fellowship recieved cloaks.  
Link declined, much to the surprise of the rest of the Fellowship  
The elves gave the Fellowship boats.  
Legolas explained Lembas bread to Merry and Pippin.  
Link smiled, he didn't need much food.

The Fellowship followed Celeborn to the boats.  
"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin," the elf said.  
Link stood besides Aragorn and the elf asthey talked  
Theother climbed into the boats.

Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders.Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!."  
"It would be logical to counter certain weaknesses," Link said.  
Celeborn held out a dagger before Aragorn.  
The elf muttered something in elfish, Aragorn nodded.  
Celeborn continued, "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."  
Aragorn nodded again.  
He stepped inside one of the boats.  
Link pushed the boats in the water.  
He wasn't troubled by the extra weight, the golden gauntlets made sure of that.

Link remained on the shore.  
The Fellowship was surprised but the current pulled them away faster then them could row against it.  
Soon they lostsight of the green clad warrior.  
Sighing, the adults started rowing with the current.

Unknown by them, Link was currenly below them.  
He had swandived into the river and had put onhis zora-mask as well as his tunic.  
Link had noticed a log in the river, and on it was the same creaturehe saw in the tunnels of Moria.  
Both the creature as the Fellowship never noticed him as he paced himself with the strokes of the fellowship.


	8. Down the river end Fellowship saga

Ring of Darkness and the sword of evil's bane  
Ch 8. down the river.

Link swam underwater.  
He always felt calm when he was submerged.  
Just him and the gentle flow of the current.  
The water and him, at such moments they were one.

Each of the transformation masks made him feel one with the elements, more in tune then he already was.  
The scorcing heat of a volcano.  
The gentle flow of a river.  
The whispering of the leaves in the forest.  
Each summoned a different emotion.

Moria, the Dwarven-mine.  
Where Gandalf supposedly died, but Link knew better.  
Farore wouldn't have intervened if Gandalf just needed to die for the sake of dieing.  
Din and Naru couldn't intervene directly, but he was Farore's chosen champion.  
Farore could help through him.

Link suddenly felt a pull on his body.  
He drifted with the stream, towards a waterfall.  
Noticing that the fellowship made it to a shore, he swam back a little bit, the Zora's fins allowing him to easily resist the pull of waterfall  
He made speed and shot straight up, clearing the rocks with ease.  
Link took off the mask, and jumped into the trees.  
Using his Korioki skills, he jumped from tree to tree.  
Silent as owl, and as swift as squirrel.

He found Frodo first.  
Link's face darkened, 'What a fool! If the world depends on you, you do not go alone. Unless you can defend yourself."  
He watched as Boromir appeared, gathering wood.  
Link watched as Boromir said what Link thought several minutes ago.  
Link suddenly noticed the glint in the eyes of Boromir.  
The man from Gondor started ranting about that Gondor should use the ring for attack.  
Frodo refused, and Boromir attacked.  
Frodo put on the ring, and disappeared.  
Boromir instantly shouted is regret.  
Link heard it, but he had jumped after Frodo.  
The lens of thruth showed him Frodo running away and hiding at some ruins.

He sat on the room of the ruins, and waited for Frodo become visible again.  
Frodo suddenly looked scared, and ripped off the ring.  
He panted hard.  
Link jumped down, "Yo, Frodo, fancy meeting you here."  
"Link? How?"  
"I was raised in a forest, so I am faster on foot."  
"Link," another voice said.  
"Aragorn," Link smiled,"It's a small world."  
"Frodo! Go!" the ranger said, "There are orcs"  
Frodo looked at his blade, it was blue.  
As Frodo ran away, Link and Aragorn drew their blades.  
Link was slighlty surprised at the amount of orcs.  
"So many orcs, so little time," he muttered, and charged.  
He thrust his sword into the belly of the first orc, it glowed slighlty yellow and then blue.  
Link suddenly changed into a hurricane, his sword slashing through enemies like a knife through hot butter.  
Legolas and Gimli appeared weapons drawn, but completly unnesserary.  
Link kept up the hurricane until the last orc fell.  
Link took stood and moved a bang away from his face.  
"Hi, guys."  
"Link?"  
"If this is the standard greeting I get, I might as well quit."

A hornblow was heard.  
Aragorn looked worried, "The horn of Gondor! Boromir and the Hobbits!"  
Link jumped up in the trees again and vanished from sight.  
He used the branches as capapults.  
When he appeared, Boromir stood there with three arrows sticking out of his chest, the Hobbits were carried away by Orcs.  
Boromir battled a different kind of Orc.  
The Gondorian stumbled but stood up.  
He slashed at his opponent but missed, and fell to the ground.  
The big Orc prepared to deal the final blow.  
Link took out his fairy bow and fired.

The orc and Boromir were shocked as an arrow knocked the orc off balance.  
Grasping the mastersword Link smashed the tip against the bow.  
Turning around, he simply cut the tainted creature in half.

Aragorn and the others had arrived in time to see Link knock the bow away and slice the Orc in half.  
Slightly surprised by this act , they paused a little before rushing to Boromir.

"No," Aragorn shouted, seeing the fallen human.  
Boromir grabbed Aragorn's shoulder, "They took the little ones."  
"Don't move too much, if you want to live," Link said, holding a bottle with red fluid in it.  
The statement was received with strange looks.  
"Drink this," the Hyrulian warrior held the bottle to the lips of the downed man, "Aragorn, try to pull out the arrows first. The wounds won't be able to heal properly otherwise."  
"Leave them, I have failed!" the son of Gondor said.  
Link pulled out an arrow, and waved it in front of him, "Sorry, you can't quit that easy. Even if you fear the Ring, do you intend to leave the Hobbits to their fate?"  
Bormir smiled darkly, " You're right. I was a fool."  
The two arrows were quickly removed, and the red liquid made its way down Boromir's throat.  
The fellowship stared as the wounds healed themselves. No scars remained, just pink flesh where the arrows had struck.  
"Amazing," the ranger said.  
"Where is Frodo?"  
"We let him go."  
"You did... what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him."  
"It calls out to us," Link said, "in an attempt to get its master. Nobody has the willpower to resist it. Others would already consumed by it."  
"How would you know?"  
"I can hear it. Calling out to us, ready to consume our minds.."  
"What about Frodo? If the ring is consuming him, we can still reach him!" Legolas said  
"No," Aragorn said, "The ring is outside our reach now. We shall not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Let's hunt some orcs."  
"Let's go. I have given my life for them once, I do it a second time as well."  
The five member rushed out of the forest, after the kidnappers of their friends.


	9. Hunters

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICADED TO MY GRANDFATHER.  
Willem de la Court 19/07/06

Ring of darkness and the Sword of Evil's bane.  
Ch 9. Hunting.

Link and the others ran, following the trails left to them by the Orcs.  
Aragorn stopped and placed his ear on the ground.  
Boromir and Legolas used the short break to catch their breath.  
"Where is Gimli?" Link asked, "I'll go get him."  
He rushed off.  
"Where does he get the energy?" Boromir asked.  
Aragorn looked up, "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"  
"Come on, Gimli, Link!" Legolas shouted before he rushed after the two humans.  
"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell," The dwarf grunted.  
"Here," Link said, holding something up.  
"What is it?"  
"It's a bunny hood, put it on."  
Gimli looked at it, and put it on.  
"Let's go!"  
"Wait up," Gimli rushed after the Hyrulian warrior, noticing how easy it was to keep up with him.  
Link smiled, "The bunny hood increases the speed at which one can run."  
The two ran after the three other members.  
Aragorn picked something up from the ground  
"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," he said  
"They may yet be alive," Legolas realised  
"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" He ran off again.  
The duo managed to catch up with the others.  
"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas shouted.  
Gimli growled, but managed to keep up with the four taller members, "I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"  
Aragorn looked to the landscape below them.  
"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."  
Legolas ran ahead and looked out to the horizon.  
"Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?"  
"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" came the reply.  
"Saruman!" the ranger realised, "We must try to get ahead of them."  
He started to run again.  
"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe!" Gimli started muttering  
"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Legolas said.  
Link stopped, "If that's the case," he brought out his bow and took aim, "Let's knock a few of their feet."  
"At this distance? That's madness."  
Link fired several arrows.  
Legolas gasped, "By the..."  
"What!" Boromir asked.  
"He hit them," the elf breathed.  
"Okay, that didn't work," Link said.  
"You killed some Orcs, how didn't that work?"  
"They've sped up. And not slowed down like intended."  
"A few Orcs less isn't so bad," Gimli said.  
"Let's continue," Link said.  
Aragorn and Boromir nodded.

They ran well into the night, before they no choice but to set up camp.  
Link took out his ocarina and started a familiar melody.  
The others couldn't resist the tune and slowly fell asleep.  
Link stood up and walked away from the fire.  
"Farore, what is it?" He said.  
A shimmering green mist appeared in front of him.  
It took the shape of a female.  
"Link, the enemy is growing powerful. You can not face this foe alone. Tomorrow we will sent you allies to fight the ring. Watch the white wizard who's heart is black. His allies are powerful."  
"I will, Farore, I will."  
Link turned and walked back to the camp as Farore disappeared.


	10. Riders of the Mark

Ring of darkness and the Sword of Evil's bane.  
Ch 10. Riders

Link looked at the four hunters running in front of him.  
The first rays of the sun lit the sky.  
Legolas paused and looked at the sunrise, "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."  
"Well, as long as it isn't that of the Hobbits it's fine with me," Link said as he ran a little faster.  
Two hours later Link stopped, "Aragorn! Horses are coming."  
The others listened as well.  
The sounds came closer.  
Link and the others hid behind boulders.  
A large group of horse-men came up.  
Aragorn left his hiding spot, and called out to the men, "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"  
The leader turned around, the others followed him.  
They surrounded the Fellowship and pointed their spears.  
"What business does two Elves, two men and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"  
"I am not an elf," Link muttered.  
"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli smiled.  
The leader got off his horse, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."  
Legolas drew his bow and pointed an arrow at the man, "You would die before your stroke fell!"  
The riders pointed their spears even closer.  
"Great move, elf-boy, you made them mad," Boromir said.  
Aragorn pushed down Legolas' arm., "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. These are Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas of the Woodland realm, Boromir from Gondor and Link from Hyrule. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."  
"Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe," The horse-master said, while he took off his helmet, "Not even his own kin."  
The men withdrew their spears.  
"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets," He added.  
"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn spoke.  
"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."  
"But there were two hobbits," Gimli shouted, "Did you see two hobbits with them?"  
"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn said alarmed.  
The leader sighed, "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."  
"They are dead?" Boromir breathed.  
"I am sorry," the leader said, before he whistled, "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses came to the front, "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. We can't spare a third horse. Farewell."  
"That's no problem," Link said.  
He got on his horse, "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" he shouted  
The four locals got on the horses, leaving Link on the ground.  
He smiled, "Gimli, can I have the bunny hood back?"  
Link put on the retrieved item, "Let's go," He said.  
"Are you sure?" was the sceptic reply.  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
"Okay," Aragorn said and he motioned the horse forward.  
Link ran with him, easily keeping up.  
"I told you," he said when he noticed Boromir's surprise.  
The five warriors reached the place where the fight had taken place.  
Gimli started to shift through the smoldering pile, and pulled out a charred belt with dagger sheath, "It's one of their wee belts."  
Legolas muttered a prayer, Boromir was just staring at the pile.  
Aragorn screamed and fell to his knees.  
"We failed them," Gimli said.  
"It could be false alarm, They could have left the belt," Link said, walking to Aragorn, "Look."  
Link pointed to tracks.  
Aragorn waved his hand through the earth, finding indents in the earth.  
"A hobbit lay here, and here the other. They crawled," he followed the tracks, "Their hands were bound," Aragorn held up a broken piece of rope, "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. They were followed."  
Aragorn then noticed something, "the tracks lead away from the battle.. into Fangorn Forest."  
"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli muttered  
"So," Link said, "Do we follow?"


	11. Fangorn

Ring of darkness and the Sword of Evil's bane.  
Ch 11. Fangorn.

Link was reminded to the forest of the Korioki, when Ganon had taken over.  
The air was thick, dark, threatening.  
Gimli noticed a liquid of sorts on a leaf, he tasted it.  
"Ptui! Orc blood," Gimli said, spitting it out.  
"These are strange tracks," Aragorn spoke.  
"They can't be created by orcs," His fellow human said.  
"The air is so close in here,"  
"This forest is old," Legolas said, "Very old. Full of memory... and anger."  
"You have felt it, haven't you?" Link asked, "The unspoken threat that lingers in the air"  
Groans were heard through the forest. Gimli raised his axe in defence.  
"The trees are speaking to each other!"  
Link had closed his eyes, "I see," he walked to one of the trees, "We are not enemies, we will not cut any of you down."  
The groans continued.  
"Amazing," Legolas said.  
"What?" Gimli asked.  
The elf pointed at Link, "He can understand the forest."  
"He talked about not cutting down the trees. What does that mean?" Boromir asked.  
Aragorn saw the cause, "Gimli!" he hissed  
"Huh?"  
"Lower your axe."  
"Oh," Gimli caught on and lowered his weapon.  
"They have feelings my friend," Legolas spoke, "The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."  
"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli muttered.  
"Actually," Link said, "They speak of a danger. the white wizard of the tower, who burns the forest."  
"Saruman," Aragorn breathed.  
"They also speak of two little orcs, protected by 'Treebeard', on orders of the white wizard of the land."  
"A second white wizard?"  
Legolas shouted a warning to Aragorn.  
The others reached for their weapons, in alarm.  
Aragorn reply was in elfish.  
Legolas looked at the ranger and said, "The White Wizard approaches."  
"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn spoke.  
Aragorn and Boromir grabbed the hilts of their swords, Gimli tightened his hold on his axe, and Legolas placed an arrow on his bow.  
Link took out the master sword.  
"We must be quick."  
The five attacked. Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrow were deflected. The swords became burning hot. Link however, rushed forward to attack the bright light surrounding his opponent. He held his sword to the throat of the wizard.  
"Who are you?" the green-clad warrior spoke.  
The light vanished, revealing Gandalf, all dressed in white. Link released his hold. The four friends gasped.  
"It cannot be," Aragorn breathed, "You fell!"  
"Through fire and water." Gandalf spoke, "Until at last, I threw down my enemy and threw his ruin upon the mountainside.Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again," The wizard looked at the five warriors. "I've been sent back until my task is done."  
"Gandalf!" Aragorn said in relief.  
"Gandalf? Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."  
The group made its way back.

"Link, when I awoke there were three ladies looking at me. They told me to give this to you."  
Gandalf produced a sword, Link instantly recognised it, "That's the four sword, what about...?"  
"They told me that should you ask, Vaati has not been released."  
Link calmed down and looked at the sword, he smiled, " they would send reinforcements, I should have known."  
They left the forest.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf said, He whistled sharp.  
A white house appeared.  
"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said.  
The horse stopped in front of Gandalf.  
"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."

Link smiled and took out his ocarina, "I can do that too, you know," he played a song.  
A brown-white horse ran to Link, "Hey girl, missed me?"  
The horse neighed, Link climbed on her back, "This is Epona."  
Boromir looked at Link, "And when were you going to reveal to us that you had a horse?"  
"Just that I didn't say it, didn't mean I didn't have a horse. Besides Epona has been a friend to me for a long time."  
The six men got on their horses and took off to the horizon, to Edoras.


	12. Rohan

After half a day on horseback the group stalled. A small settlement came into view.  
Gandalf sighed, "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."  
Link looked at the village, "I see."  
"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here," The white wizard pushed his heels in flanks of his horse.  
Link stayed behind for a while. "Let's go girl," he spoke to the mare, giving her a few pats.  
Epona picked up some speed and followed the three horses before her.

As the group got near,Aragorn and Link watched as a flag dropped out of the sky. The emblem of Rohan was on it.  
"An omen? Or something else?" the green-clad warrior muttered, the others didn't hear him.  
Edoras was silent and somber. the people were dressed in black and stared at them in wary silence. Link felt the feeling of an oppressed village. The same feeling had been among the refugees of Hyrule castle village, after Ganondorf had taken over.  
"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered. Link silently agreed.  
Boromir looked around in wonder, "What has happened to this place?"  
The group got off their horses. Epona walked out of the city. Link didn't seem to mind, much to the surprise of the others.

The group walked to the entrance of the hall. They were stopped by guards. "I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue," one of them spoke.  
Gandalf nodded in understanding and motioned for the others to surrender their weapons.  
Link's eyebrows rose, this was a problem. He couldn't surrender the master-sword, nor the four-sword as both swords were bonded to him. That left only the two-hander given to him by Biggoron.  
The fellowship looked as the boy gave the guard a HUGE sword.  
The guards looked at Link, but the small shaft was empty and the tunic didn't have room for any other weapons.  
The guard turned to the wizard, "Your staff."  
Gandalf glanced at the item in question, "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

The guard looked at Gandalf, but eventually turned and told them to follow.  
The hall itself was beautiful but two men seemed off, in Link's eyes. One was the man sitting on the throne, second was the man whispering to the first.  
"...is a herald of woe." Link heard. Legolas and Gandalf appeared to have heard also.  
"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf called out.  
He approached the figure in the chair.  
Link followed, while the other four stayed behind. Link watched the men surrounding the fellowship.

The second person whispered to the man in the trone.  
"He's not welcome," Link heard the man say.  
"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" The king croaked, while looking at his right-hand man.  
"A just question, my liege," the man whispered before he turned to the duo, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. _Lathspell_ I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Link assumed that the man was Grima Wormtongue.  
"Be silent!" Gandalf thundered, "Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" He pointed his staff to the man.  
Grima stepped back in fear, "His staff!" He said to the guards,"I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Several of the guards tried to intercept the wizard, but were countered by Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli.  
"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf proclaimed, "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf pointed his hand at the king.  
Théoden laughed, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"  
"You're a little behind times," Link said, "Take a look at his staff"  
The king's eyes widened as he realized the thruth.  
Gandalf dropped his grey cloak, he bathed in blinding white light. Théoden was thrown back against his seat. Grunts were heard as he tried to move against the powerful magic.  
"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf stated  
"If I go. . . Théoden dies," the king spoke in another voice.  
The staff was pushed forward, the man was forced back in the chair  
"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"  
"Rohan is mine!" the voice said, the body attempted to move to attack Gandalf.  
"Be gone!!" Gandalf shouted, the body hit the chair again  
Théoden let out a moan and fell forward in the chair. A woman and Link prevented that the king from falling. Théoden's head rose again and his face and body changed. Nothing was there to recognize the 'thing' that had sat in the throne moments ago.

The man looked at the woman. Link stepped back, seeing that the king wouldn't fall, "I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn."  
Tears of happiness fell from her face. Gandalf was second to be recognized,"Gandalf?"  
"Breathe the free air again, my friend," the wise wizard said.  
Théoden stood up, " Dark have been my dreams of late."  
He looked down at his hands. They trembled  
"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said softly.  
A guard brought the king's sword.  
Théoden reached for it with his trembling hands. He wrapped his fingers around it and then drew it, gazing at the steel blade. Suddenly, Théoden's gaze turned to his advisor.  
"THROW HIM OUT!!" he roared.

Two guards grabbed the shivering man, "Grima Wormtongue, you are hereby banished from the lands of Rohan," And not too gently threw him out of the hall and down the stairs.  
"I've only ever served you, my lord!" The man cried.  
Théoden walked towards Gríma, holding the sword firmly in his hand, "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"  
"Send me not from your side!"  
Théoden raised his sword to kill Grima. Aragorn held him back.  
"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account," the ranger said.  
Gríma scrambled to his feet and pushed through the crowd that had formed  
"Get out of my way!" he growled.  
The crowd watched their king.  
"Hail, Théoden king!" one of the guards yelled.  
Link watched as almost everybody dropped to there knees, the exeptions being himself, Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas.  
Théoden looked up suddenly, "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"  
Link stepped back as the weeping noises of Éowyn gave the first sign of the young warrior's fate.


End file.
